Dragon Soul ( DBZ & RWBY Crossover fic)
by PeaceWithinMe
Summary: A past he's not too fond off, a figure he saw as family, it was all he needed to find out the true path he wanted to join. Equipped with his knowledge for human life, his fighting skills and the true warrior inside of him, the young boy must prepare himself for the worse. His name is Kǎ dān Winchester. The Spark of a Dragon's Fire.
1. A Long Awaited Destiny

_**A/N: Call it what you want, say what you want(As long as it's not negative but reasonable) and beside's that, let's all have fun ! Still don't know if this is a oneshot, but I guess we'll see.**_

 ** _Prologue_**

 _Legends are born as stories, spread around to drill deep into the minds who dare to believe them. Some are good, others are worse. But there is one that is in set, one that will truly be remembered for centuries, the world just doesn't know it._

* * *

17 years ago, a village was involved in a violent and bloody raid caused by the wretched and feared organization known as the White Fang. Before such a terrible change in the years could arrive, the White Fang used to be known as an extreme activist program of those classified as faunus, a species of people who have the physical trait of animals, mostly enveloping those of mammals.

During the beginning of time, they were discriminated against for their differences and were set aside from the rest of humanity. So they would strive for equal rights in what they deemed as reasonable. Stealing and possessing a common material used in the world of Remnant. Dust. Dust is one of the many natural resources used greatly throughout, it is also accompanied with what is known as Aura. Aura comes from one's soul and is expanded upon during their years. It comes in a wide variety as well. It truly is a powerful weapon, from inside.

During the raid known commonly today as _'Fang's First',_ a child was born in the womb of a pregnant female faunus. She too was once associated with the White Fang, but she wanted love and tranquility with peaceful movements instead of heinous crimes. She was murdered and set as an example of those who would ever dare cross them once more. Left for dead and dying from blood loss, the only thing she would leave on the earth was her still living baby boy. The infant was found by the village people and taken as one of their own. The young lad was never given a proper name at the time, but was mostly labeled as the boy who brought hope from the impossible. He was the sign of Courage.

Soon at the age of four, he was adopted from a wealthy family known popularly in most parts of Remnant. Ironically, this family was known for their sheer racism towards faunus. These were the Winchesters, closely familiar with the Schnee Dust Company. Thanks to his new _family's_ legacy, who's specialties were producing and extorting high amounts of more _'expensive'_ dust particles, he was very wealthy and possibly given everything at the snap of his fingers. Except, money doesn't buy happiness. And what the young boy wanted was true love, friendships, respect and to help those in peril.

Over his childhood years, he was trained in secrecy under the teaching of his mentor and actual family like figure. After turning 17 on his birthday, his sensei grew ill and passed away. Before his departure, he passed down a gift that was just as ancient as the beginning of time itself. Wanting to make his sensei proud of him, the young man ran away from home in search of exploring for adventure and to help the world.

This is the story of Kǎdān Winchester...

* * *

 **Dragon Soul**

* * *

We see young Kǎdān sitting on a bench in a city named Vale, alone but accompanied with his luggage on his trip. Despite his last name and further distance away from his foster family, he is a respectful, kind and adventurous fighter. His forms over the years ranged among a huge variety, most can't even be listed. He never enjoyed fighting, but only favored sparring as he feels that one is for self defense and the other is for pure fun and challenging.

One thing he was never able to experience was an all out hand to hand martial arts tournament, due to his sensei keeping him away from them since they would most likely attract attention and reveal Kǎdān himself. Even his foster family had forbidden him from participating as they believed it was a unneeded act when they were simply given weapons to complete the deed. This made Kǎdān grow even more distant from his family, but he never hated them as hate would control and stop him from keeping sight of his goal and dreams.

That was one rule that his sensei would tell him to obey. Never late hate consume you, no matter what. How he missed his sensei. In all truth, he thought of him as his grandfather and would even call him "grandpa" most of the time. He would allow Kǎdān to do so and treated him as his own.

Young Kǎdān was definitely fit and supported a good six-pack, his height was expanded as well, supporting 6'2. Lean and straight posture all the time. His eyes were indigo and his hair was the true oddity of his physique. It was naturally spiky throughout his entire life, burnt orange and above any normal man's hair level. **(A/N: Think of Dragon Ball Evolution Goku's hairstyle)**. As for his attire, he wore a navy undershirt along with martial art pants with mentioned dark blue color, an orange heavy yellow GI shirt over his undershirt and black shoes. Kǎdān also had two bandages wrapped around his hands as boxing gauntlets. But what was most notable, was that he always sported the black traditional belt his grandfather had passed down to him as recognition of his achievement towards manhood. He never wore simpler clothing anyways, not even teenager apparel like some others.

Kǎdān waltzed back and forth impatiently as he waited for the bus to arrive. If anything real serious was bothering him, it was his hunger. Now Kǎdān was a huge food lover, and isn't picky at all when it comes to anything edible. Plus, he hadn't even had breakfast the following morning. And if you ever believed him to support any baby fat or flab, you have no idea how wrong you could be. As a hobby, he trained profusely and never missed a moment the chance of a good spar occasionally. If he ever got tired, you need to understand it took _a lot_ to tire someone as Kǎdān . He has ten times the endurance of any normal man and has the strength of two Ursa Majors.

He saw across from him that a nearby stand called _'A Simple Wok'._ Over there stood an owner with a wicked style of grey hair, even Kǎdān had limits with his looks. But for food, never, if it was edible, it was delicious. He contemplated, after all, the stand was just right there. If anything, let's say the bus arrived, all it would require getting there is a simple jog. Feeling convinced enough that a simple snack could do the trick, he walked over to the stand.

Bringing his luggage along, he sat himself in one of the many booths. As he wandered his eyes across the menu, he knew that one simple dish wouldn't fulfill his hunger. So instead he ordered about each and every type of noodles there was. The owner was not complaining, not at all. He'd rather accept the request instead of refusing the obscene about of food that could be given to the customer.

Meanwhile across the street, along came a girl approximately fifteen. She was undoubtedly short with red, black hair, silver eyes and carried a weapon that would make most other men's jaws drop upon inspection. That was a true gift to uphold when your opponents underestimate you, you carry a huge advantage. She too traveled to the noodle stand in search of food as well.

She seated herself next to Kǎdān , who was completely oblivious as he gorged himself in ten different bowls all at once. The owner could only stare in awe as did the young girl beside him, they both wondered if he was even human to ravage such upon food. As the young girl ordered her food, Kǎdān had already set the stack of bowls and roared aloud with a belch while maintaining an innocent grin. He nipped at each of his fingers as a response to the tasty food.

"Ah ! Thank you for the food, woo wee~" said the young warrior. All the owner could do was stay silent with his mouth agape.

"Wow, you sure were hungry," said the girl, this finally caught the boy's attention as he looked at her as if she was a gorilla on a unicycle. She awkwardly laughed it off until she glanced away. Thankfully, a happy grin with no malicious intent was in response to her.

Kǎdān patted his stomach with pride,"Sure was, training every day can sure make you starving, woo wee !"

The small girl laughed and couldn't help but stay fixated on the smile he carried. For a guy like him, she would have mistaken him as some uptight, pompous guy. But she was wrong. She then began slurping at her noodles, but she couldn't exactly down them professionally such as the martial art's boy. If anything, it was quite funny to see her do so. After consuming a good third of her meal, she too let out a girly small burp and she covered her mouth.

This prompted Kǎdān to laugh and slap his knee. Soon the girl and the noodle shop owner joined him as they too were cracking up. After they had finished howling, Kǎdān kept his smile and offered his hand.

"I'm Kǎdān , nice to meet you," he said as the young girl shook his.

"I'm Ruby."

"Seems fitting," the young man inquired.

"So what brings you to Vale, Kǎdān ?"

"Well honestly, I come and go. Traveling is all I do, just searching for some adventure and a good duel."

"Wait, so you mean you're all by yourself ? No home, no family ?"

"Oh, no. I have my grandfather," he said cheerfully. Ruby was trying to detect if he was forcing some of these positive vibes, but she didn't see any signs.

Nevertheless, she smiled knowing he was happy.

"Are you traveling all the way here to see him ?"

"I don't have to, he's with me," he said while gesturing to his bag. She only narrowed her eyes, even at her age she still took the hint of even the sad realizations. She sported a sympathetic look,"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed."

Kǎdān was confused and it obviously showed, "Hmm, what do you mean ?"

"I understand what you meant to say, if I can be truthful, I know what what you're going through."

"Ruby, I'm fine. I still don't get what you're trying to say, but if you're talking about Grandpa I can show you," he said as he rummaged through his belongings and held in the palm of his hand, a true beauty. Ruby's eyes were filled with immense curiosity as she stared at the relic, it was a orange sphere that shined with help from the sun and carried 4 small stars on it.

"This is Grandpa," he said as he gestured for Ruby if she wished to hold his family. She was more than happy however to observe it, never had she seen and come across such a treasure.

"Your _grandpa_ really is... pretty.."

"Thank you, he's always been with me since I can remember."

Getting a clear idea of this ' _young man's elder relative'_ , she handed the sphere back to Kǎdān. Ruby couldn't think of a way to start another chat to cease the awkward silence, but she wouldn't need worry at that moment.

"Hey Ruby ?"

"Yeah," she said with a curious tone.

"I was wondering, could you possibly give me a little run down here ?"

"Oh you mean give you a tour," she spoke with a cheery tone.

"Yes, I'm thinking of staying here for a while, it's quite nice here if I must say."

"Say no more then, welcome to Vale Tour with me, Ruby Rose !"

Kǎdān smiled at the sheer spirit from her, she sure was something.

* * *

"And over here may be one of my favorite shops in Vale," said one Ruby as she gestured to the establishment in front of her and Kǎdān. ' _From Dust Till Dawn'_ was the name of the shop and before Kǎdān could ask what made it so special, he was dragged by the arm inside. All he could do was take in information spouting from Ruby of each and every thing that the store had to offer. Glass jars, dust crystals, books and other supplies.

"I can see you sure do take pride in all of this," said the young male warrior as he rubbed the back of his head in a goofy manner. Ruby didn't say anything as she stopped the both of them, before he could ask what was wrong, voices were heard.

"C'mon, c'mon, hurry it up, we're professionals and getting caught isn't exactly on my mind, you know."

Shuffling could be heard as pairs of feet scattered to the opposite sides of the store, Kǎdān gathered Ruby behind him and gestured her to wait. He looked around the corner, glancing to see men in red and black color schemed suits putting odd devices into the tubes of dust. Automatically, he knew what was happening, a burglary.

How he despised thieves, his grandfather always told him that evil in men sets them out to do foolish things. Kǎdān swore on his life that he'd never do such and the promise within him encouraged him live with it. He counted 6 of them and knew this would be simple.

However he took note of one interesting character out of all of them. It was man who was dressed in a white suit, ginger hair, a cane and a bowler hat. It seemed as though he was the running the shots. Though he expected so much from them all, he remembered to not underestimate them.

Kǎdān turned to the young girl, "Stay here, Ruby, it's a robbery. I'll take care of this."

Before he could go to stop it all, the Rose girl gripped his arm, stopping him.

"No, I can help too, just let me."

"I believe you, but I won't risk a fight that requires any possible bloodshed."

He escaped her grip and stepped out in plain view, getting the men's attention rather quickly. Each of the cronies stood side by side in a line with the leader coming out. He sported a rather uninterested look while lighting a cigar.

A few puffs escaped and finally he spoke,"Nice get-up, kid, but it's not Chinese New Years yet, so how about you run along and-"

"I'm going to stop you right there."

Now the leader had some peaking interest so he remained quiet, still smoking.

"You see, I don't necessarily agree at all with your actions. Stealing anything that was never in your possession is felony. In fact, you're definitely finished for tonight."

He pointed an accusing finger towards the bunch, gaining a stoic look upon himself.

"This isn't a request, it's a statement. A promise. Granted, you've grown up enough to understand your actions, so now you shall expect the consequences."

"Oh, is that so?" Though the leader was unfazed by the young man's speech, he could let his lackeys just beat the snot of the youngster, they could have just a little time to kill.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, kiddy, but it's just jibber jabber to me, you're outnumbered and I sure hope you've got good dental insurance."

"And there, you have a made one of the many mistakes of a Fight."

After a few more puffs, eyes shut but a smile lurking it's way on his face, he prodded the boy on.

"Hmm, don't care. Boys, show him what we mean when business is at hand."

That's all it took as 3 men rushed forward with their weapons in hand, during it all Ruby waited in anticipation. Exhaling, Kǎdān let them take the first action.

One in particular swung upwards leading Kǎdān to take a small step back.

"Missed."

Another one had swung and this time the boy only humored the fool by using a tiny bit of his unnatural speed to dodge once more. Now this was getting fun for the boy.

"Ya missed again~" joy leaked out from his throat, gleefully.

A yell signaled him to duck easily, resulting in another cronie to knock the butt of his weapon in the forehead of the other.

"Woah, you're no team player at all are you," he pointed out, tempting one of the suits to charge at him. A _swoosh_ sound erupted as Kǎdān felt air brushing by him and he could only hear glass breaking with a high pitched " _Hiyahhhh!"_

Turned around was Rose herself, squashing her boot in the chest of the fallen. Seeing as though she was exceptional in hand to hand combat, he smirked while front flipping out with her in the middle of the street. Two Fighters were better than none.

Back against back, looking sideways with arms crossed, the two teenagers faced the not so 'gentle' men as their leader was growing irritated.

"Enough, kill them already."

Stepping into the many stances his grandfather taught him to use during combat, Kǎdān readied along with Ruby who was fixing to show her potential hidden from him. The sound of mechanics and screws driving made him see that wielded in the silver eyed girls hands was a Scythe that even Kǎdān himself would claim as intimidating.

"Ready ?"

"I'm here with you, aren't I," she spoke with a grin. He couldn't help it either. Both faced an equal amount of the henchmen as kicks, punches and dashing was felt. The young fighters also had the time to analyze each others fighting style and combined the might to beat them down.

A swift vertical punch retracting back from the temple of a forehead along with a sweep from the legs was enough to render a man cold. Two were finally left standing as they were left actually thinking engaging at the same time might work. He had to hand it to them, they didn't look stupid as they were deemed upon. They swung in unison as Kǎdān forced him to bend his back and flip onto his hands.

The victims gulped as they once again missed and froze, prompting him to fix himself onto his feet while knocking their heads together. Using his hearing, the skilled martial artist spun in the opposite direction from one henchmen who swung a big blade at him only to receive a roundhouse kick in the jaw. Clutching his jaw in fear it had been broken, the defeated dropped down to the ground.

A new group had emerged out of nowhere, same color schemed baddies except now they held firearms at the ready. The bullets headed straight for them, prompting him to acrobatically jump out of the way as someone now impeded the attack from coming.

Ruby was swinging her weapon with little effort as each round fired would hit her scythe. After the firing squad had all emptied their clip scrambling for more ammo, Ruby took it upon herself to rush them head on.

One had tried to use the end of his gun to try and whack her, resulting in him losing his piece with the Rose girl slicing it in half and planting her weapon into the ground to kick him into his friends. Carefully one by one, she single handily disarmed each lackey while giving them a blunt pounding from the hard edge of her scythe instead of a merciless onslaught.

Kǎdān noticed that Ruby was waiting for him as she too stood upon her own miniature mountain pile of enemies, each one groaning. He clapped his hands and bowed to her skills with such a challenge.

"I never doubted you from the start, Ruby. Merely stunned on your technique."

"Me too ! But how can you fight in those pajamas, I can't see how you do it," she inquired, Kǎdān only smirking in response. "Ha, says the one who prances in that pretty little children's skirt."

Hearing that from him out of the two made her blush from embarrassment,"Hey, it's a combat skirt, it's awesome, don't hate," she said with pride, defending her so called honor.

What sounded like a canon being used immediately caught Kǎdān's attention as an orange orb of gun power headed for the Rose girl. His feet barely managed to reach her in late timing as he scooped her and away from the blast.

The two twisted their heads to see scorched, black carcasses sprawled in the road. Smoke hissing and hovering from the bodies. The strong odor of cooked flesh made both their eyes water, sending Ruby in shock. It only took a small amount of time for realization to settle in. They were dead. Those henchmen were killed right in front of their very eyes. Cursing from someone revealed their presence, showing it to be the same man who ordered the attack.

"You monster ! What kind of Brute kills his own men ?!"

The anger leaked out, as well as a force that radiated from Kǎdān's figure and Ruby could practically feel the massive aura concentrating. Such high energy levels. Though he's seen his grandfather pass on to the other world, he had never seen in person someone die in battle. It tore him, and although these people have broke the law, they didn't deserve to be killed in cold blood.

"Wise up you two, if you're smart, you'll leave this behind," said the monster who waved his cane to scare them off, he soon ran out of sight. He was on the roof of a building only several feet away. The waiting ended as Kǎdān made up his mind on what to do next. With the girl still in his hold, he faced her with a serious face that got her to focus.

"Ruby, I mean it when I say that you're going to stay here. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

"What ? No way, I can't let you get hurt ! Look at what he did to his own men."

"My point exactly, and I will not get another innocent killed in the process. I have a chance to make sure I fulfill that promise and I'm taking it."

Before she could have the words that suggested otherwise, he placed her on the ground and dashed to the ladder of the mention building all at once. It left Ruby confused at such quick movement. Briefly soaring in the air for a second, Kǎdān landed on his feet, hair covering his eyes. He didn't need to see who was there with them, as a growl escaped from both men for separate reasons.

"Ugh! You have no idea who you're dealing with kid, I'm gonna make sure you're-"

"You won't do a single thing, you cowardly bastard, no more," roared from the warrior that shook into him. "Do not expect mercy from me, as I am not a part of the legal system."

"So persistent, I'll hand it to you, kid. You have patience. Too bad it's just not perfect for this time."

"Tell me, does it not come to mind when you had wasted your own men ? Have you no heart ?"

Laughter escaped from the killer, "Oh please, they were worth lesser than they showed themselves to be."

This had further riled Kǎdān even more, this man treated this as if it were just a sheer fluke. The audacity !

"And besides, one of these days you'll realize that sacrificing the few instead of the many is suitable for these types of situations."

"As if I'll follow your misguided lies ! Do you honestly think that I'll," he roared with fury, "I'll just let you go Scott free without so much as a fight ? You truly do not know what I'm capable of."

"You kid yourself too much, brat, if only you played your cards right, Oh well !"

Aiming his cane towards the boy, it revealed itself to be a firearm as it functioned itself with a sight and barrel adjoined in order. Fixating his aim onto Kǎdān , his finger itched for the trigger. Except Kǎdān could care less, his nostrils fumed with anger. Finally firing his cane, Kǎdān managed to raise his hand to deflect it. It exploded on impact of course, and as the dust settled, it showed Cardin completely unharmed.

"You fool."

That only tempted said villain to stomp his foot in frustration, what could this kid possibly be made of to avoid dying he wondered.

'Grandpa, I promise that I'm not backing down, let your teachings course through me,' Kǎdān thought as he begged. He decided to run at him since he knew that his main attack relied on firearms, surely such a man lacks any real physical contact. Of course he was right, more shots were fired and all had been dodged.

Having used a small portion of his aura, he created an after image of himself that distracted his enemy, giving him the advantage to elbow him in the gut and grab him in the air. Throwing punch after punch in his face felt all the more satisfying, finally having enough Kǎdān threw the man behind him.

Laying there on his hands, trying to make sure his goods weren't damaged, the ginger fiend didn't see Kǎdān.

"Get up."

Wobbling up some, Kǎdān remembered to knock the cane out of the man's grasp and spun around to throw his foot through the shoulder of the opposite man. Dazed and tired, he couldn't think straight. Kǎdān repeatedly attacked the hated rival and created some space after non-stop bicycle kicking him away.

There on the ground lay the fool that caused such a ruckus tonight, breathing hard and panted. Kǎdān only stood up straight and even from the distance apart from them, the green eyed villain still felt the hate from the warrior.

"Not so fun when you're bested from someone who knows your weakness, is it ?"

"You... stupid arrogant pestering... runt... I'll promise to kill you fast if you stop this."

"Now it's you kidding yourself this time, how expected."

Just as Kǎdān was about take a step forward and claim his bounty, something stopped him from doing so. The sound of a propelling aircraft was heard as a V-TOL set it's focus on the two. With his hair waving behind his head, Kǎdān looked up to see what was next.

"I suppose I'll leave it to the authorities to sort you."

This made the ginger smirk despite his loss in the fight, "Oh how wrong you truly are."

In a swift motion he threw what appeared to be a red dust crystal towards Kǎdān, confusing him.

It was also shown that the aircraft was not friendly as the mini-gun underneath it spun and fired rounds at the young fighter, making him dodge the incoming attack. It especially came into contact with the dust crystal and caused a massive blast that nearly swallowed the hero if he hadn't run past it.

"Gotta find a way to stop it. Think, Kǎdān, think."

While he tried to come up with a plan while trying not to get fatally injured, the man he currently fought managed to climb aboard the rescue craft and smirk savagely as he watched his younger foe dance from the attack.

After wasting precious time, Kǎdān hatched an idea. As much as he hated it, it was all he could rely on the moment.

He narrowly avoided the shots and twisted in a 180 to finally use another tactic. With motion slowing down in his perspective, he gathered enough of his energy to see his plan had worked surprisingly. Spinning in place in the palm of his hand was a yellow orb. He fired his power towards the V-TOL, making it cease the shooting and cause it to slightly malfunction and spin around in circles.

When the round was blasted upon the air-carrier, it's blast knocked the bowler hat wearing man down on his back, incapacitated inside. As the V-TOL was losing control of itself, Kǎdān raised his hand once more. In his mind, he knew he could fire another but at what cost. In truth, there was the possibility of the death of the two, the ginger and the pilot. He knew this was not the way he was taught. But at the same time, he felt compelled to do otherwise. This man killed those who worked under him, he had no remorse, so did Kǎdān ?

'I should just cut them down...NO!'

This was not what his grandfather would want. If he stooped so low just to murder them as they did the recently deceased employees of the the bowler hat wearer, he'd be no better than what he sworn to rise against. 'This is not my way, I will not sink into darkness.'

His hair had finished flaring up from the energy he casted in his blind rage, returning to it's original state as well as Kǎdān. Inside, he knew what he was doing, no matter the odds of both outcomes. Lowering his hand down, he did not take the carrier or the cruel criminal. He was back to his own self, though he clenched his eyes shut and lightly gritted his teeth.

"I must.. Maintain... The warrior inside of me," he spoke while the air around him stood still, causing silence. However what broke the somewhat pleasant atmosphere was the sky itself. Looking upwards, a huge boulder of shrapnel that used to be the V-TOL came crashing down. He snapped out of it and rolled away from the incoming flaming piece of metal.

Kǎdān stood up as he coughed harshly due to the coal colored smoke that rose from the wreckage. It just couldn't be, he thought that if he attacked it once that it would be completely destroyed. This made no sense !

He could only stare at the flames that surrounded the rooftop, however it was something else that made him perk up that soon arrived. The faint silhouette of a figure was clearly walking through the fire itself, he must've been hallucinating from the guilt of being responsible for this disaster. But no, he was seeing this correctly. But before he could process the truth, a hand shot towards him and clasped onto his throat.

Choking on his spit in a mere second, Kǎdān bashed away and clawed at the limb.

Holding young Kǎdān in place was someone else, not the leader who murdered his men, no, it was another. It was a male in possibly his late 30's, beard that dawned on his face and hair colored ash. His attire consisted of a tight black GI with an insignia of a red wolf with three claw marks.

"L-l-let, me, go-ACH," Kǎdān could only get out as the grip on his throat increased. His breathing decreased. He needed oxygen !

 **"Heed my warning, boy. Taking part in a event that doesn't include your participation will kill you."**

The voice even sent shivers down the boy's spine, it was so deep, all that seeped through his voice was pure intent on destroying the good rested in humanity. Pure evil.

Kǎdān could only try squirming his way out of his grasp and keep making sounds of being choked, not bothering to listen to the mysterious person.

 **"You have spent so little years on this rock, do not make it easier to kill you, you weak-minded worm. You've clearly haven't endured a real battle, you bastard mistake."**

"Bastard ?! Who are You Calling Bastard ?! My name is Kǎdān !"

He finally mustered the courage to blast away from him with his hand, making the pair ricochet from one another. Free of his hold, Kǎdān didn't take the time to gather his breath, when he spoke there was spit and curses that slipped.

"I will not sit back and let you cause any more trouble for the innocents."

 **"And yet, I can't have you stop me from our cause."**

"Words that lack any hint of logic fall on deaf ears, what you're doing has no excuse. You and that man, have been given a chance. Therefore, I cannot promise pain will not be shed from me."

As both have formed their stances, the mysterious man put in his two cents. **"Your ambition will be your ultimate downfall."**

Kǎdān sprinted with full force while throwing non-stop punches at him. It had no effect as the man carelessly dodged each attach with no effort. Finally deciding to show exactly how this will end, the man caught one of Kǎdān's punches and twisted it. Kǎdān used his head and twisted his torso in the same direction his arm had lifted his lower body upwards and used both legs to wrap around his opponents neck and dragged him down.

Setting some distance between themselves, he took it upon himself to lift his foot and stomp downwards on the man. Expecting it with no doubt, the dark fighter dodged and redirected his own attack back with a swift headbutt. It stunned Kǎdān somewhat but shook it off as he uppercutted the attacker, finally getting a good hit on him. It also gave him enough time to jump up and drop kick the other fighter.

As Kǎdān and the man stared each other down, a gunshot was heard and whizzed by Kǎdān and landed almost at the dark fighter had he not dodged at the last second. Turning his back briefly, he saw that two people that would soon help. Ruby had transformed her scythe into some sort of sniper rifle as she stood alongside a new guest. It was a blonde older woman with glasses, a riding crop in hand and a stern look.

"Ruby, what are you doing, get-"

"Watch out !"

Taking her word for it, he used his instincts to sidestep out of the way and see that he missed a green blast emitted from his enemy. It seemed as though the enemy had a new ally as well, standing there was a woman seen for a mere second but no one at the moment could get a good look at her as a burst of fire rushed towards the trio.

However the flames never reached them as large pieces of rubble formed together to shield them all. After gaining momentum to check if the coast was clear, the concrete was set aside as no one else was in view, only the destruction of the mentioned aircraft and part of the rooftop. But he saw that with a whirl of the woman's crop that pieces of the building and V-TOL were reversing back. Flames were no longer blazing and each little rock was set in it's proper place. Now even Kǎdān had to admit that that was amazing.

"Incredible," he said absentmindedly.

"Kǎdān."

The young fighter looked back to see Ruby rush up to him and checked up on him. She could see no bruises or marks on him, feeling relieved she settled down.

"I... I couldn't stop them."

"Hey, you did the best you could, I only wished I could've helped."

"Maybe so, maybe we could've won, maybe more would have died. Trust me, my soul may withstand my own defeats, but not the fall of a friend."

Ruby's face lighted up with surprise and a small smile settled down as she nodded in agreement. Not thinking much she just sprung onto him and gave him a hug. Despite her size, she could give a strong death embrace. Patting down on the girl's back, they separated. However, what broke the silence was that of a certain female clearing her throat intentionally. Both looked to a rather unamused huntress. It was Ruby that spoke with astonishment, as if she found Santa.

"Y-you're a huntress," she said while clamping both sides of her face together, "Can I have your autograph ?"

* * *

Long story short, both teens were strung along in a dark room that was certainly used for interrogation. While Ruby looked gloomy, Kǎdān sat beside her and stared dreamily into the desk in front of them. While being lectured from the woman that aided them back before, the boy couldn't help by recount himself about the events that unfolded not too long ago.

'I could have stopped all of it, but I failed. I failed and they got away, have I not trained enough to endure this ? Grandpa,what do I do ?'

A smack down on his side of the table caught his attention as he looked up at the huntress with wide eyes.

"As for you, young man, I hope you can see that carelessly taking it upon yourself to engage the threat all by yourself was a illogical and dangerous decision."

Now given that even a boy at his age knew better than to talk back, Kǎdān had one thing to get off his mind.

"Ma'am, tell me please, and I say this with no disrespect whatsoever as I've been taught wisely but... What would you have done ?"

No answer was given, only a harsh look adorning the woman's face as turned away while rubbing her temples.

"With all due respect, I can not express how much I long for a second chance and how grateful I am that some good was brought of this."

Sighing must've been common for the blonde crop wielder, because aside from a roll of the eyes, she did just that.

"You have quite the life ahead of you if you wish to learn the basics, young man."

"It's Kǎdān, miss."

"Well, I suppose that's one more name that I won't have to ask then."

Those words didn't escape the woman's voice, rather it was an older male's. Looking ahead of them was revealed to be a man with glasses, silver hair and a plate full of sweets. Cookies to be exact, much to a certain red hood wearing girl's liking.

"Hello," chirped the young boy as he felt better that someone more approachable had come along, sensing the negativity from the woman could kill the mood anytime.

"Why hello to you two as well," he spoke while sipping from his mug of coffee that was accompanied in his other free hand. He stood there, looking carefully at the two as if analyzing them like a droid.

"While I must say that today may have rather a unexpected escalation of events, I will include that I'm quite intrigued."

Kǎdān and Ruby looked at each other in confusion, he wasn't scolding them or telling them what 'should've' been part of their actions ? This should be something. The plate of cookies were placed specifically in front of the Rose girl, looking towards the kind man for permission.

"For you, Miss Rose."

Instead of asking questions for the obvious, she happily dug in as Kǎdān noted that his love for food being devoured quickly might have been in a competition with Ruby's speed.

"Now onto you, may I ask how you learned to fight like that ?"

Jerking his thumb back to the woman holding a device that showed both him and Ruby taking down each of the now dead robbers. When were they recorded ?

"I learned from my grandfather, he took me as his pupil and to this day I've been carrying his teachings and guidance."

"Quite the wise man, I see."

Kǎdān smiled at the compliment. 'Grandpa, you're still helping me.'

"I couldn't help but come across a rare object that my assistant, Ms. Goodwitch," he gestured to the woman, "Had found in your belongings."

Now Kǎdān was rather alarmed, though you can't blame him if someone dug around in his possessions. He nearly jolted up had it not been for the kind man raising his hand, "Now, now, I know what you're thinking. It is none of my business to search through your baggage, but would you listen to me when I say, what you possess is a collection of a sort ?"

Kǎdān sat back down slowly with Ruby gently bringing him down with one hand while reassuring him to listen.

"A collection ? So-so you mean... there's more ?"

"Indeed," he said while sipping more of his coffee. Kǎdān didn't want to believe it, he always thought his Grandpa was special, so was this man telling him that it's just part of a cheap child's pile of toys ?

"Now, do not think it's just a ball made out of marble that is just for show. Oh no, this, my boy, is truly special."

Kǎdān's ears perked up and there was no longer a clear sign of depression on his face.

"You see, this golden sphere has since been embedded into the same realm that we all share. Someone such as the likes of me can say for certain that this is as ancient as far back to perhaps even from the beginning of time."

"Really?"

"Indeed, you truly have a unique responsibility to uphold. This belongs to you."

Retrieving the object from his pocket, he handed the relic to Kǎdān who happily secured it in his rightful possession.

"I have seen great huntsmen in battle, all have promised to carry burdens on their shoulders, and that is how we progress forward. I've seen you share only a small amount of your character and I would happily wish to see both of you give what you have to offer."

"What are you saying, Mr. Ozpin?" asked Ruby this time, the now revealed Ozpin smiled at the girl.

"So you know who I am, Ms. Rose ?"

Nodding, she continued giving the 411 on this important figure, "You're Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"I'm glad to know we finally have this out of the way. And so I must ask," Ozpin stood up from his seat and looked down to his new arrivals.

"How would both of you like to enroll in my academy ?"

"More than ever!"

"How about you, Kǎdān," gesturing his hand towards the young fighter. Kǎdān stared at him and the hand, contemplating before getting several points adjusted.

"If this teaching establishment promises to guide me on my new objective to protect those I care for, the true purpose in life, I shall accept in the name of my grandfather. Headmaster Ozpin, I gladly accept," and to where that was ended, he shook his now headmaster's hand with pride.

"You both have my respect for you, now you shall begin your first steps... As huntsmen."

* * *

Overnight, Kǎdān and Ruby had shared a room together held by Ozpin until they could be transported on a bullhead that would send both to their new home. If the heart follows it's own decision, then there it lays comfortably. Home was where the heart is. Many thoughts raced through both of their minds, such as the people they'd meet, the missions they would take, the adventure!

"Oh my baby sister's going to the same school as me, this is great !"

Such praise came from a girl who easily matched the Z-fighter's age, she had blonde hair and beautiful lilac eyes that mirrored true passion. The girl had been crushing Ruby in such an embrace that made an Ursa hug look like a massage.

Ruby gasped for breath in her lungs, "Please... Stop."

"I can't believe it, who'd have guessed? Man, you are going to be the bee's knees when word gets around !"

"Yang, I'm not looking to be a separate pair of knees, I don't want any different kinds of knees. I just want to be a normal girl with simple girl knees."

A familiar face stepped into the conversation with a smile plastered on.

"What you forget, Ruby is that you're special. And remember? We've only yet to discover our true potential."

Both girls had turned to an innocent orange spiky haired boy that carried his belongings.

"Ooh, and who just might you be," purred Yang as she winked at Kǎdān.

"My name is Kǎdān Winchester, I'm well acquainted with your sister," he offered his hand the blonde, shaking happily since she felt the skin of the well built young adult.

"Yang Xiao Long, pleasure is all mine," she said with no flirting this time.

"Hey, I actually recognize that name from somewhere. Doesn't it translate to, oh what was it, yellow dragon ?"

"Yeah it does," she said with a silly smile and showed herself off like a model.

"I guess that makes us similar in some ways."

With a look of interest, both Yang and Ruby eyed him curiously.

"Really ? I mean if you mean both of you are bad at making puns, then I never expected that from you, Kǎdān."

"Hey," came from Yang,"No one likes a party pooper, Ruby. If you did that all the time, it would certainly be _'dragon'_ us down.

A chuckle left Kǎdān while the other sister cringed with a sickened expression from the rather not so comical joke.

"Good one, Yang. But no, Ruby, I didn't mean that."

"Then what did you mean, muscle," said Yang, leaning forward. Kǎdān did get to notice her rather... curvy figure. But nonetheless, he explained.

"It's quite simple. We both carry the same soul. A Dragon's Soul."

* * *

 ** _And that's it. Well, what'd you think ? Do you want more ? If so, you're gonna have to say so. I like doing random stuff for fun, get's the boredom all fanned out. Well I'll see you guys later, hope you had fun !_**

 _ **And to end this story properly, listen to 'Burn,' by Jeff and Casey Williams. I feel it suits both Yang and Kǎdān perfectly. Plus, if you didn't know who Kǎdān really was, it should be real simple.**_

 _ **(It's actually Cardin, just a little hint)**_

 _ **Bye !**_


	2. The Arrival

_This pulse is surging within my Soul. What may lay inside shall escape externally with great power_

 _Loved ones guide me_

 _Give me strength_

 _Pour life into me when death tries it's best_

 _Let negativity swoon away and breathe love into my heart_

 _For I am a warrior_

 _I am Courage_

 _I am Man_

 _I seek peace and all those that share grace_

 _For I carry the soul that gives me this great power_

 _I carry the Dragon's Soul_

* * *

 **Dragon Soul**

* * *

Hi, my name is Kǎ dān Winchester.

I'm currently heading onward to my destination and only school I've enrolled in. Beacon Academy. But of course, I'm getting a little ahead of myself. Let me just give a little brief recollection of my life and all you need to know. So let us begin.

I was born in a village that could be classified as remote. Very few citizens who weren't native there would pass by rarely. Except I was apparently born native to the village for a short while as I've been told. I was put into adoption to where I then would be claimed from a family known as the Winchesters. They were wealthy beyond belief and now while you might think that with plenty of lien, my life should've been terrific right off the bat, you'd be wrong.

During the years growing up, I finally understood what my foster family was like, and I didn't dare ever follow their footsteps. It was not who I wanted to be and I was stricken with disgust for them. I thought about running away one time and I nearly would've, had it not been for one man.

I was younger back then and never really knew the hard reality of life. So when I grabbed a bunch of clothes and my foster father's credit card, you can understand that kid logic was quite misleading for even myself.

I had traveled down the small road that leads to my Foster's large estate and made my way to a small town that had a district for supplies. It was pretty long even for a boy my age but I had made it there. I was busy getting food that I thought I would need for wherever I was going, of course, I never thought that far ahead.

All of sudden, before I knew it, I was getting mugged. It happened so quickly that I can still barely remember how it happened, my mind was going blank. I had a sense of fear taking over, and frustration, frustration because I wanted to fight back. Of course, I never fought before at age 8. Especially when it's two grown savage thieves against a child.

I was beaten down to where my chest hurt badly, then I could feel the cold sharp steel against my throat. I was both terrified and mad for a boy my age, it just never crossed my mind on how the world really was.

Then, I could hear the two muggers talking, not to me, I knew because they said, 'Who the hell are you ?' and 'Mind your own business!'

Just then the feeling of the knife left me and I could feel the dirt beneath me touching my chin. I lay there, motionless since I had no idea what was transpiring behind me. What finally felt like an eternity turned into an instant miracle.

There stood the man with a Bo-staff, in his more later years, underneath him was the two men, beaten. I thought they were dead, but the man quickly assured me that they were not.

That's how I met my savior that day. My teacher. He had asked me why I was out here alone, I told him why. He understood and we grew a bond. Getting to know him a little better after a couple of months, I suddenly had a growing desire to defend myself and others. I needed the motivation and being rescued was more than enough to encourage me all the way.

He agreed to teach me the ways of martial arts. That was where I knew that my life had just begun. Day after day, night after night, years to a decade. Nonstop training. The burning feeling of muscles wanting to quit but inside you say 'No', I learned to like it and push forward every single time. That's also when I saw the world was opening up to me, the unraveling beauty behind it was unreal. Even the darker tone was nothing I had the wish to come to terms with.

My sensei said I had hidden potential, said I was born to do great things. He was right. That's when I knew he was the only real family that I had. I asked him I if I could call him my grandpa, and like that, it was like fireworks went off. The lights in his eyes sparkled with tears. He was filled with wisdom and past stories that I still remember to this day. We were like the same person in each other's eyes. I was born to be like him.

In secrecy, we were together until one day, he said to me one last goodbye. Like a spark to the flame, he went out like a light. I thought I was alone again, but when he gave something to remember him by, I knew deep down, he was still with me.

I had a new match started inside of me and the fire still grows. My burning passion to fulfill my grandfather's wish was extreme. It was why I was still functioning, why I'm here. I'll never stop running forward in life. Never. This is my responsibility.

And that's who I am.

* * *

And now I'm here in the present, accompanied by two girls that I've met on our way to our teachings. Truthfully, my Grandpa was native to his own home and was well enveloped in his training and never was educated in today's schools. That doesn't mean he was stupid, don't think that for a second. I always think to myself it was magic that somehow made him so smart. That wasn't true, however.

The sight be held in front of us three was truly amazing, it reminded me of the portraits that my foster family's mansion held. I even felt a small tingle in my spine from seeing such.

"Woah, it's like a new world. Grandpa, I'm going to be taught so much," I said in a whisper, loud enough to catch the other girl's attention. Before they too were engrossed in what would become our new home, Yang seemed to catch on as well. Funny on how that works.

"Say Kǎ dān, you never mentioned how you met my sister? Rubes ?"

Yang was looking left and right for her sister, even I seemed to not notice her absence. It didn't take us long to find her, she along with other people were watching the news, yes I know what that is, I'm not a complete savage, y'know.

Both I and Yang listened to the holograph informer. And I was all eyes and ears on it.

"Terror strikes out in the heart of night as a failed robbery took place late in a dust shop. Confirmation has been led to us that the suspect leading the score was nonother than Roman Torchwick. Little is known about the scandalous criminal other than that he still evades authority and is out there large."

After that useful information being given, my mind was somewhere else. _'I got your name'_ , I thought to myself. Unknowingly, I didn't catch myself at the last second after saying "Torchwick," in a caveman-like tone. This prompted something new.

"Hmmph, that guy doesn't look so tough, what with his _royal_ clothing and flashy attitude," said Yang with a care-free expression, hands on hips to mention too.

"He isn't, he's a coward. That no good..." but I stopped right there, trying to rid the memory of last night. Oh man, the smell. The smell of burning flesh.

"You're telling me, and to think he got his butt whooped by my little sister," squealed the blonde bombshell who made it clear by giving Ruby a loving headlock, much to her disliking.

After escaping her grasp, Ruby spoke, "Well about that, Kǎ dān helped too actually."

With a moment to process those words, Yang had turned to meet me with curious eyes.

"You were there ?"

"Yes. I know what this man is like. After all, I bested him before he called for help."

"Really? You gotta fill me with everything, this is awesome !"

Sighing but with a hand raised, "Yang, all I can is that he's a monster. He planned to kill me and your sister. Please understand."

I close my eyes because my tone was dropping lower into depression, I still can't believe that bastard would do that, to his own men. It must've shown on my face because Yang's happy nature turned to an understanding with Ruby in tow.

"Look. Kǎ dān and I both saw what that creep was like. In fact, Kǎ dān practically saved my life. That Torchwick guy, he killed his own men in a chance to try and get us."

My fists cracked as I breathed in and exhaled through my nose. My nostrils flared with anger. 'Simmer down some.'

"Man, that's rough. I didn't think any person could be capable of so much evil. Well if there is one good thing that came from all of this," she hung an arm around Ruby and looked to me, "I think I can say you got two friends from here on out, you saved my sister and that's more than enough to tell me you're a good guy, Kǎ dān."

There was a reason why her name is Yellow Dragon, the smile on my face agreed.

"Thanks, Yang."

To spoil the moment was what sounded like some poor soul gagging. We all looked and saw a blonde guy covering his mouth and shuffling to somewhere else. Guess he didn't dig the heights too well.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted," I said with some joking behind it. We three lined with one another, waiting for the ship to dock at our new home.

* * *

When our Bullhead had finally landed down, all of us passengers exited in an orderly fashion, I was more than happy to take my time soaking in the environment. The wind that pulsed through my hair made me feel welcomed. So we three wandered to what seemed like the main entrance. We all stopped walking for a bit to admire the view.

"So this is where my journey takes me... Spectacular," I exclaimed quietly to myself as the other two were off in their own conversation. I was excited on getting to meet more people, my classes, everything! I never met a lot of people in my life, it was just Ozpin, Ms. Goodwitch, Ruby, and Yang. So I was pretty eager to actually converse with other students like me.

I returned my focus to the two but only found Ruby there and no Yang. I guess she just left us two here, I wasn't paying attention. Ruby looked dazed with many questions coming from her mouth, she fell backward into a cart of luggage. I didn't even see where they came from, but I did now.

"You! What do you think you're doing? Are you dull in the mind?"

The flood of rushed arrogant demands came from a girl that was in full view now. She was pretty, to say the least, but also pretty rude. She had pure white hair with ocean blue eyes clad in a white dress and matching colored skirt. She didn't seem to even notice me but focused her attention on Ruby who was bombarded with interrogation.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to- uh-uh- lemme just hel-" stammered Ruby, she was too busy trying to get up and profusely apologize with proper diction. The snow-white 'princess' just grabbed one of her suitcases while whipping out a jar filled with some red dust, I've recognized it ever since the robbery.

"Do you realize how close you were to blowing the two of us off the face of Remnant," she yelled out.

"Three actually," I corrected her with a friendly hand gesture directed towards me. Now she fixated her attention on me and I'll be honest, I kinda wished she hadn't. Her eyes were cold to the bone and I was apparently next to her list of being scorned by verbal means.

"Quiet you, by the look of your wardrobe it seems as though you wouldn't even grasp the situation at hand!"

Confusion was the only feeling, I didn't know if I was insulted or not. I looked down to my clothes and saw nothing wrong with them, my fly wasn't open either. I looked at her clothing and wondered what was the issue.

"I don't think to wear a skirt that short would necessarily look good on me. You look great in it though."

Her face all of a sudden was beat red as I glanced at Rubes who was snickering in her hands trying to muffle the sounds. I didn't know what was funny. Meanwhile, Snow White was busy fumbling to grip the container in her hands while uttering what was supposed to be something close to words.

"I-I-I-I-you-PERVERT!" and like that, she was gone in a flash with actual 'dust' settling in our faces. I wonder why she changed moods so suddenly.

"Was it something I said?"

"Oh it was more than what you just said, BWAHAHAHAHAH," answered Ruby, laughing like a child endlessly, clutching her stomach and what not. Seriously, what just happened?

After Ruby had it in her to compose herself with anymore chuckling, I asked, "Who was that?"

The pint-sized girl just shrugged her shoulders, not that I could blame her.

"That was the heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, Weiss Schnee."

Ruby didn't say it and she wondered who it was too, behind us was another girl with black hair and golden eyes. I hoped that she wouldn't hurt my ears too. This one looked just as interesting as the school could offer. I say that with honesty. What was also most unique about her was the bow that she wore. It completed her.

"Never heard of that name," I said, Ruby nodded with me. This new girl eyed me, specifically, with a questionable look. She stepped closer to us,"Really? The Schnee family are very well known for their services, not to mention their excessive views on Faunus," she finished with a tone that held hate.

I knew what the Faunus was, and truthfully, I thought they were just like anyone else. So what if they held animalistic features, it just made them look like kind've cool. Sometimes, I kinda wished I was part Faunus.

"Well, now we both knew the info on her. Hey, what's your name," I asked.

"Blake," she revealed, she was hesitant at first, however. I guess this was okay to approach her closer with Ruby, perhaps she was eager for friends. "Nice to meet you, this is Ruby," I gestured to her, "Hi!"

"And I'm Kǎ dān," I said, offering my hand. Just like when she hesitated with giving her name, she hesitated now. But thankfully, she was reluctant to shake mine and Ruby's hands.

"I do have to admit, your clothes are definitely hard not to notice," she remarked. I checked my shirt and pants and searched what could have possibly been considered odd.

"Really? Do they look weird?"

"No, no. If anything, they seem perfect for combat. Do you have a weapon?" she asked me.

"Nup. Been trained by my grandfather without even a twig for most of my life. I'm ready for anything, HIYAA!" I burst out with an enthusiastic kick to the air, holding still in that stance. Even Ruby seemed pumped up as she swatted her hands around with a combat shout. Blake watched us being kindred spirits, but she held a small smile. She sure did look nice with a smile. She even giggled. Golly.

"Well, it was nice meeting the both of you. Goodbye."

She went on her way as we waved her goodbye as well. It was just us two once again.

"Well, what now," I asked Ruby, of course, she was just as stumped as I was. So we just let our eyes wander around the campus. "Umm... I know! Let's play 'Follow the Leader' And I'm the Leader!" she raised her index finger in the air comedically. I decided to tease her with something else in mind.

"I don't know, Ruby. Following an infant-sized leader might be hard for me to do," I said while picking her up by the cape while she flailed around, trying to hit me. I released her before laughing hard and running away as she tried to chase me.

"I'll show you infant sized, you big jerk!"

* * *

 ** _Normal Pov_**

After a two hour period involving Kǎ dān playing manhunt with a persistent Ruby, both managed to find themselves in the assembly room just in time to catch a spot. Both directed their attention to a familiar face, Yang, who was waving her arm to get them to come over.

"Hey guys, over here, I saved ya'll a spot," she yelled out. While Kǎ dān sported a smile as being grateful, Ruby huffed in anger as she crossed her arms while walking towards her sister. Once making it to the spot, Kǎ dān stood in the middle of the two.

"So Kǎ dān, how's my sister's first day going ?" she asked, completely unaware of the obvious scorn from Ruby. Before he could utter out a word, Ruby said it for him.

"You mean right after the second you bailed on me?"

"Wha... Come on, Ruby, it couldn't have been all bad. At least you had Chisled here to join you, right ?" she said.

"Yeah, but at least you weren't yelled at by a princess!" said Ruby, raising her voice. Meanwhile, Kǎ dān sort of tuned out everything and pictured eating food. Boredom did that to him occasionally.

"Are you being sarcastic, Rubes," said Yang, still acting bubbly as she was a skeptic of her younger sibling's statement. "Jeez, I wish! First, she got really mad and started raging at me and then started getting onto Kǎ dān and we just really wanted her to stop," rushed Ruby as she tried her best to cram it all in one go.

However, unbeknownst to the three of them, a certain white-haired heiress just so happened to be close by. As in, 'right behind your back' close.

"YOU!" screamed Weiss as she managed to send Ruby into a state of panic and her scurrying into Yang's arms. Kǎ dān was brought out of his daydreaming and looked down to the heiress. Once she saw who was right next to her, she made eye contact and attacked him.

"And YOU! Do you honestly think that such flirting will even make me even consider you attractive ?!" she demanded.

Yang narrowed her eyes with a smirk to her sister, "Hmmm, seems like he's already shooting for the girls~". But the thought of the martial artist hitting on other girls and not herself made Yang a tad jealous, as it showed on her face.

"Hm? Flirting? I wasn't flirting," answered Kǎ dān innocently, his grandfather had warned him of the dangers that such a move could make. Such as the risk of losing your 'legacy'.

"Oh and I suppose the mentioning of my skirt portrayal was in no way a means of a pickup line?!" she said while using her hips to make her point. Kǎ dān still couldn't find out what was the problem, so he just answered casually.

"I couldn't say you looked ugly in it, that's rude. My grandpa always said to treat women with respect."

Hearing those words made the glare on Weiss's face vanish without a trace and put her hand over her mouth. Even Yang and Ruby found this to be entertaining as they saw Kǎ dān to be completely truthful... either that, or he was a really good liar.

"I-I-I... Well... I suppose that's... fine then..." said Weiss as she left the same way she had before, making the trio blink in mass confusion. Kǎ dān for the life of him couldn't even piece up what just happened and became puzzled once again.

"Wow, you're quite the lady killer, aren't you, big guy?" kidded Yang, as she playfully slugged Kǎ dān's arms. However, Kǎ dān himself jumped back in hysteria and looked at Yang like she was an alien.

"What are you talking about ?! I don't kill women! I'M INNOCENT!" he screeched aloud, unfortunately, every person in the area turned to stare at the three, making the two sisters feel awkward and sweatdropping.

"We're going to have to work on the jokes," whispered Yang who forced a shy smile that hid a truly embarrassed girl.

After some time waiting for the big announcement, everyone focused on the man walking on stage up to the microphone. Ruby and Kǎ dān had instantly recognized it to be Ozpin, the both of them filled with excitement the minute he had cleared his throat to begin speaking.

"Attention, attention to all of you. I'll keep this... brief."

Kǎ dān raised an eyebrow, surely the headmaster had a good reason for it.

"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge-to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Ruby nodded her head with a smile plastered on.

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose. Direction."

Though the good mood was suddenly squashed from hearing that from Ozpin. Kǎ dān could even feel a pang in his stomach but ultimately knew that this was the truth. However, he did question how exactly their power was wasted.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. For it is up to you to take the first step," and with that, he exited as his partner Ms. Goodwitch returned and took over.

"You shall all gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation shall begin, be ready."

The three of the friends had their own different view of this, Yang just couldn't figure it and typically frowned at what sounded so harsh. Ruby and Kǎ dān understood, yet they were still allowed to feel the same way as Yang had.

"Pfft. He was pretty... off."

"Yeah, it's like he wasn't there, to begin with," added Ruby.

"I wonder," murmured Kǎ dān under his breath, however, both of the girls actually heard him.

"You wonder what ?" asked Yang.

"I'm just... thinking. He said he saw wasted energy. Did he mean that it was just pointless to even come here? I certainly have not wasted anything."

"Same here, we came here for the same purpose," said Ruby.

They all nodded in agreement and decided to get it out of the way by entering the ballroom. Before Kǎ dān was the last to enter the ballroom, he froze as his pocket had felt oddly warm. He pulled out his grandfather's relic to see that the star was spiraling all over the place and was feeling hotter than usual.

"Huh? That's weird, it's never done that before."

Kǎ dān looked to the sky for a minute before putting his relic away and joining his friends.

* * *

Hours had gone by and most of the students participating at Beacon had been either sleeping or preparing for the big day ahead of them tomorrow. Kǎ dān hadn't really changed his appearance all that much for sleep excluding him merely being clad in his pants and a white tank that was too big. He sat Indian-style on the floor next to his friends, thinking deeply. Ruby was busying herself in a journal she kept while on her stomach next to Kǎ dān.

After having Yang plop between the two, it snapped the young man out of his thoughts.

"Looks like it was easy for you to get snug, Kǎ dān. Those pants are practically pajamas already," Yang joked, having Ruby perk her head up, "See, that's what I said."

"Say what you both will, it feels comfortable."

"Hmmmm ~ I know I'm comfortable just from who I'm sitting with," Yang said with a flirtatious purr as she was given a great side angle view of Kǎ dān's biceps and chest. Kǎ dān still didn't understand her sense of humor and felt that responding with a cheeky smile was right. Ruby threw a pillow at her sister's face for such embarrassing words.

" _Yaaaaaang!"_

 _"Wwmph_ geef _mam_ wwwz nnly jkking..." mumbled Yang with the pillow comically still stuck on her face, Kǎ dān picked the cushion off her face, revealing the golden blonde smiling.

"I said I was only joking, though," she sat back up while trailing her hand up Kǎ dān's arm, "I can get serious if you want," she ended with a wink. Now Kǎ dān was beginning to catch on quickly and felt his face slightly warm up and laughed nervously.

"You know if Dad was here, I'm sure he wouldn't approve of most of the guys right off the bat," added Ruby disinterestedly. Yang smirked drunkenly.

"I know I do, ~ _purr~._ ❤️"

Kǎ dān gulped as sweat poured down his head. "What's that you got there," questioned Yang, draping her arms around Kǎ dān's neck while leaning over to see Ruby's journal.

"Meh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to keep them informed of everything, y'know."

"^Awwww... how cuttttee^" teased Yang, Kǎ dān regretted her joking as Ruby threw another pillow at Yang only for it to hit the muscled gentlemen's face. Yang grinned and chuckled as the pillow fell down. "You missed," said Kǎ dān.

"Seriously guys, it's a pain that I couldn't have any of my other friends with me here but it's just weird not knowing a lot of other people."

"Oh come on, you know Kǎ dān here, remember."

Yang used both hands to pinch the young man's lips upwards into a smile, to which he goofily waved to the riding hood.

"Yeah, but I met him even before we got here, duh..."

"But it's one plus friend, right?"

"Don't forget, Weiss counts as a negative friend so it's just back to zero," finished Ruby while laying on her back, still depressed and homesick.

Yang shook her head at her baby sister, "There's no such thing as negative friends, baby sister. You just made um... One friend and one enemy." Ruby, of course, didn't buy it and just stayed the same. Kǎ dān and Yang exchanged glances next to each other, still in their position.

"Look, it's just been one day. And don't worry about having friends, they're all around you. You just haven't met them in person yet," Yang tried again. The sound of a match being lit caught the three's attention. Kǎ dān saw that Blake was there in her pj's while reading a book with the help of a candelabra at her side. He beamed with joy.

"Hey look, it's Blake," he said while pointing out her location. Ruby saw who it was and Yang grew curious.

"You guys know her ?"

"Kǎ dān and I met her after we had with Weiss, she seems friendly enough." This encouraged Yang to persuade Ruby that she wouldn't to fret no longer, she got off of the hunk and reached for her sister's hand.

"Well then, let's get reacquainted, C'mon, Rubes," said Yang, dragging the girl. "Hey, wait, Yang, whatareyoudoin-"

Blake was currently engrossed in her novel as she heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards her, she looked up to see one familiar face and one blonde. The thought didn't really excite her as much.

"Hellooo! I believe you two may know each other," said Yang enthusiastically. The bookworm looked to the blonde's right to see Ruby herself.

"Aren't you that girl from this morning along with that boy, what was his name ?" she asked. The boy she was mentioning happened to stand between the two sisters with a smile on as usual.

"Hey, Blake."

"Oh hi, what was your name again ?"

"It's Kǎ dān, don't tell me you forgot me and Ruby's names already. I'm almost hurt," he joked as he rubbed his eyes mockingly. This actually made Blake giggle. "Well, it's nice to see you two again."

"Good to know you've met our muscle, I'm Yang," said the golden beauty. The amber eyed girl was grateful that she had her book with her so she could hide the blush when taking notice of Cardin's body features.

"It's nice to meet you, Yang."

"Uh, Yang."

"Yeah, Kǎ dān?" responded the happy blonde.

"Why are you lifting up my shirt a little ?" asked Kǎ dān curiously. Ruby and Blake both looked to their friend to see his stomach revealed and blushing immensely at the toned peek. Ruby scrambled over to cease her sister.

"Yang, stop it!"

"Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!" yelled Yang as she proceeded to dance her fingers around the big fighter's torso as he laughed in embarrassment. He felt like he could die, but not as much as the other two.

"Yang*laugh* St-top! *laugh"

Kǎ dān and the golden-haired girl were busy as they wrestled much to the Ruby and Blake's disliking. However, a certain cold girl would make her third appearance that day as the show ensued.

"What do you two think you're doing?!"

Kǎ dān had picked the wrong time to bolt upright at the voice as Yang foolishly latched one hand onto the back of his shirt and fell down on her stomach, ripping the shirt in two. Kǎ dān didn't notice right away but saw that a girl in front of him looked very familiar.

"Oh hi, Weiss!" he greeted her happily, the heiress' face was blank except the beat red covering it entirely. Kǎ dān's upper body was exposed and all of the girls were flaming just as much. Ruby's voice had some sort of little squeal to it. Blake dropped her book and had her mouth agape. Even Yang had to admit, she didn't know he was this built.

"What? Why are you all quiet?"

Blake decided to hastily blow out the candles for everyone's sake.

"Brrrr... Is it just me or is it chillier than usual right now ?" asked Kǎ dān.

"YOU IDIOT!" yelled Weiss as she blindly swung her palm around in hopes of hitting him somewhat in the dark. "Ow, why'dja hit my chest?" asked the fighter as he could still feel a hand on his body.

"YOUR WHAT ?!"


End file.
